Anorexia
by Moon Light Judith
Summary: HPDM. Hi! My name is Harry and I'm suffering from anorexia! This is the story of a troubled young man who is suffering from a terrible disorder – anorexia and how he recovered with the help of a very unlike person and found love in him. Draco Malfoy


**Title: **Anorexia

**Author: **midnightjudith

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Warnings:** Romance, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Bonding

**Summary: **HP/DM. "Hi! My name is Harry and I'm suffering from anorexia!" This is the story of a troubled young man who is suffering from a terrible disorder – anorexia and how he recovered with the help of a very unlike person and found love in him. Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

**Authors' Note: **I have a HUGEfavour to ask.I would really, really appreciate if someone would BETA for me. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE

On the north part of London, a new hospital was opening. Based on the site of an 18th Century hospital in Covent Garden, The Hospital has evolved into London's pre-eminent centre for his kind. It was of a light green and it had 4 stores, with many white windows and every window had white curtains. In front of the hospital were gathered people for the opening of the new hospital. In front of the hospital was set a stage which had on it a microphone. On the stage appeared a woman who walked to the microphone.

"Can I have your attention, please? Thank you. This is a very important moment for the "Dragon Hospital". In a few moments the owner of the hospital is going to cut the ribbon which will announce the official opening. But before he does that, he would like to say a few words. Let's welcome him with big applause. Ladies and gentlemen… Mr. Harry James Malfoy."

On the stage ascended a very elegant man, with dark hair and jade-like green eyes. He had a delicate silhouette dressed in a very elegant dark green dress-robe.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Thank you all for coming here today. It means a lot to me to see so many people here to support me. The opening of the "Dragon Hospital" is a very important moment in my life. This hospital is specializing on one problem that London is confronting itself: eating disorders.

In London 2 out of 5 persons are diagnosed with these disorders. It's a very concerning percent. Many of you might know what I am talking about, but some of you might not. An **eating disorder** is a complex compulsion to eat in a way which disturbs your physical, mental, and psychological health. The eating may be excessive (compulsive over-eating) or limited (restricting). The best-known eating disorders are anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa. Most widely and rapidly spreading eating disorder is the compulsive overeating or binge eating disorder. All three have severe consequences to a person's immediate and long-term health and can cause death. There are numerous theories as to the causes and mechanisms leading to eating disorders, but beside these three disorders there are also ones that are little known to the world like eating disorder not otherwise specified or the EDNOS, hyperphagia or the poliphagia, rumination and pica.

This is one of the reasons why I opened this hospital. The other reason is more personal" Harry stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I was anorexic. Yes, you heard me right. I was anorexic and I'm not afraid to admit. 12 years ago I would have never admitted that I suffer from this disorder, but now it's different, I'm not afraid to admit it because I fought against it everyday for the past 11 years and I'm still fighting against it with hope and courage, courage given to me by two of the most important persons in my life: my husband, Draco, and my daughter, Alexandra. They helped me and still do. One of them doesn't even know how much she is helping me and I'm talking about my daughter. Thank you so much, baby, for every moment you make me laugh, for every time you came to me when you fall and hurt your knee wanting me to "kiss it better", for every time you show me your drawings, for every thing you do. You make me pass through this fight easier.

I want to give some special thanks to another important person in my life. He was by my side from the beginning. He was the one who noticed all the changes that happened to me. He fought maybe more than me. He fought against the entire world, against my family, against his family and especially me. He fought to make me see that I wasn't anything like I was seeing myself, that I was worth every title that I had won, every grade that I was given by my teachers and most of all he made me see that I was worth every second, every hour that he was spending with me, every minute he was giving me all his love, every time he was showing me that I was a better person than any one he had ever met.

I'm talking about my husband, Draco. Thank you for every thing that you've done for me. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you even though I didn't want to see that, for making me see myself as a different person, for not giving up on me, for helping me , for coming back every time I was pushing you away when I was having problems, for screaming at me and shaking me when I needed to, for opening my eyes when I was blind, for parting my lips when I couldn't breath, for making me feel important to someone's life, for every inch and every centimetre of your heart that I know belongs to me and of course to you too, Axxy,(laughers).

Thank you for every second that you spend with me, for every fight, for every make up, for every kiss, for every time you make me laugh, for trying to wake me up to reality, for not letting me go, for not walking away when you had the chance, for believing in me, for standing by my side, for supporting me. I don't think I could have done this without your help. Thank you so much for everything and most of all I want to thank you for the most precious gift that you could ever give me, our daughter.

I don't think that I'll ever going to pay you back for everything that you have done for me, but I'm trying every day to make it up to you and to Axxy. I love you two very much. For you two I'm fighting every day against anorexia and every day that passes it's a battle won.

This is why I opened this hospital: to help other persons who are suffering from these disorders, persons that are in the same position that I once was. I think that I have bored you enough with my speech so let's cut the ribbon and get on with the celebration. I want to ask my husband to come here next to me to cut the ribbon with me because he has the same right as I do."

On the stage ascended a 29 year-old man. He had platinum blond hair and the most stunning silver-blue eyes that anyone could have ever seen. He was wearing a very elegant suit. He was well build and he was moving his silhouette to the man that just spoke looking at him with all the love in the world that he was feeling for this black headed man, you could see that from the moment he started his speech till the moment he was next to him on stage, he never took his eyes off him looking at him very loving, smiling at him. When he was next to Harry, he gave him another pair of scissors and together they cut the ribbon that was announcing the opening of the hospital.

**TBC … **


End file.
